Holding your hand
by Jasynthe
Summary: Heero et Relena se revoient lors d'une fête.


  
Écrit le 24 juillet 2002   
  
**Titre**:Holding your hand   
  
**Genre**:.....songfic, POV des deux persos (Relena et Heero), OOC (mais tout le monde change en 2 ans)   
  
**Pairing**: Heero+Relena   
  
**Disclaimer**:Aucun des charmants et sympathiques personnages ne m'appartiennent...mais dans quelques années,je vais conquérir le Japon avec mes futurs dessins animés et je vais tenter de les acquérir..lol   
  
**Commentaires**:Je me suis décidée à mettre cette fic sur ce site. En la relisant..j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'étais pas si mauvaise.. mais elle n'est quand même pas géniale.. disons qu'elle est 'moyenne'.   
L'histoire se passe deux ans après Endless Waltz, Heero et Relena ont donc 19 ans.   
En italique , c'est les paroles de Kryptonite  (traduction fait par moua entre parenthèse).   
".....", c'est les pensées des persos   
-......., c'est les paroles des persos   
  


Holding your hand

  
  
Voilà maintenant deux ans que la guerre est terminée. Deux ans que la paix règne autant sur Terre que sur les colonies. Deux ans que les Gundams ont tous été détruits.....   
  
POV Heero   
"Deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu....... Pourquoi Relena a-t-elle dû organiser une grande fête pour célébrer les deux ans de paix. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller..... mais je doute que ça fasses un bon effet. Je suis un invité d'honneur après tout.. Allons, un peu de courage Heero. Ce n'est que Relena après tout.... Relena..... notre première rencontre.... .mon incapacité à la tuer..... Je ne suis pas encore capable d'expliquer cela.......... Pourquoi?...   
Bon, c'est l'heure maintenant. Courage!!"   
  
_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind (J'ai pris une marche autour du monde pour soulager mon esprit troublé)   
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time (J'ai laissé mon corps étendu quelque part sur le sable du temps)   
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon (Je regardais le monde innonder le côté sombre de la lune)   
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah (Je sentais qu'il n'avait rien que je pouvais faire)_   
  
POV Relena   
"Oh!Heero vient d'arriver! Il est encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il y a... .deux ans. Non! Relena! Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à cela. Tu ne seras jamais qu'une amie pour lui.. enfin j'espère qu'il me considère comme une amie.... Arrête de penser à Heero et occupe-toi de tes invités.... Heero est mon invité... Devrais-je aller le voir? J'en ai tellement envie... Non! Attendons encore un peu. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Allons voir Milliardo à la place..."   
  
_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon (Je regardais le monde innonder le côté sombre de la lune)   
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you (Après tout,je sais qu'il a quelque chose à faire avec toi)   
I really don't mind what happens now and then (Je me fous de ce qui arrive maintenant et plus tard)   
As long as you'll be my friend at the end (Tant que tu vas être mon ami à la fin)_   
  
POV Heero   
"Je m'ennnnnnuie!!"   
-Et là...hic....Hildeu est tombé dans le...hic..trou..et...et..hahaha....za la prit un bulldo...hic..zer pour la sortir de la!!!   
"Pourquoi est-ce que Duo me parle?? Ça ne m'intéresse pas...en plus, il est ivre...comme plusieurs. Même Wufei et Trowa commencent à montrer des signes d'ivresse. Quatre, lui, dort sur une table. Je me demande comment Duo a réussi à mettre de l'alcool dans son thé...."   
-Hiiiiirooooooo???????? Tu ne m'écou..hic..te pas!!!   
-Bien sûr Duo, je t'écoute.   
"Aie! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... il recommence avec ces histoires........Quelqu'un!! Venez me sauver!! .....Relena? Elle n'est pas venu me parler de la soirée, elle l'a fait avec tout les autres, mais on dirait qu'elle m'a oublié... Elle est vraiment jolie aujourd'hui.....JOLIE?! Heero,je crois que tu as abuser de l'alcool...et il fait chaud ici. Je dois sortir."   
-Excuse-moi Duo, je vais prendre l'air.   
-Ze t'a..hic....compagne.   
-Non! Non! Ce n'est pas nécessaire. De toute façon, je doute que tu puisses marcher.   
-T'as raison. HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA!!!!!   
"Pitié..je deviens fou!"   
  
_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman (Si je deviens fou,vas-tu toujours m'appeler Superman?)   
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand (Si je suis vivant et en santé,vas-tu être là pour me tenir la main?)   
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might (Je vais te garder à mes côté avec ma force surhumaine)   
Kryptonite_   
  
POV Relena   
"Je m'ennuie!! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai à organiser des fêtes aussi ennuyeuses? Je me demande ce qu'Heero fait? Il parlait à Duo tout à l'heure..où est Duo? Ah! Il est là! Est-ce qu'il dort?!"   
-Duo?   
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Relen..hic..aaaa!! Comment vas-tu????   
-Eee..très bien..Où est Heero?   
-Hiiiiroooo?? Dehors..Pourquoi?   
-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui dire bonjour..   
-Aaaaaaa! Je vois mainte..hic..nant pourquoi il était tout tristeuuuu!!   
-Pardon??   
-ben zouiiiiii!!!!Hi-chan itait tout triste..hic....il t'aime boooocoup..même s'il le dit pas...hic..   
"Je rêve..Duo est trop saoûl, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.....Mais si c'était vrai...Je devrais peut-être aller parler à Heero..."   
-Merci Duo.   
-Pa'd'quoi!!   
"Heero..J'arrive!!"   
  
_You called me strong, you called me weak (Tu me trouve fort,tu me trouve faible)   
But still your secrets I will keep (Mais,je garderais toujours tes secrets)   
You took for granted all the times I never let you down (Tu as pris comme garantie que je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber)_   
  
POV Heero   
"Pourquoi je pense à Relena comme ça??"   
-Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment? Si je lui ai sauvé la vie si souvent, c'est peut-être un signe....."   
-Heero?   
"Relena?"   
-Relena?   
  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head, (Tu as fait un mauvais pas et t'ai frappé la tête)   
if not for me then you would be dead (Sans moi,tu serais mort)   
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground (Je t'ai relevé et t'ai remis sur un sol solide) _  
  
-Eeeeeee..Heero?   
Relena se tenait maintenant face à Heero.   
"C'est le moment ou jamais".   
-Hee..........   
Elle fut coupé par les lèvres d'Heero qui se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes.   
-Oui?, demanda Heero lorsqu'il laissa enfin Relena respirer.   
-Eee...   
Relena sourit et prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne.   
-Non,rien!!!   
  
_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman (Si je deviens fou,vas-tu toujours m'appeler Superman?)   
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand (Si je suis vivant et en santé,vas-tu être là pour me tenir la main?)   
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might (Je vais te garder à mes côté avec ma force surhumaine)   
Kryptonite_   
  


~OWARI~

  
  
Alors?   
Il faut dire que je n'aime pas vraiment Relena.. mais je m'oblige à penser qu'elle est quand même quelqu'un de bien...en cherchant beaucoup.. elle n'est pas si terrible... Non?! 


End file.
